


The Trouble with Wingmen

by couldbecourfeyrac



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldbecourfeyrac/pseuds/couldbecourfeyrac
Summary: Hal and Oliver try to help each other seduce Barry and Dinah.





	The Trouble with Wingmen

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, so sorry if there are any mistakes.

Barry and Dinah sat at the bar, smiling over their drinks at Hal and Oliver, before returning to their mildly worried conversation. “What d’you think they’re planning this time?” Barry asked, placing down his beer. “No idea,” Dinah said, placing down hers as well, “but here they come.” Sure enough, Hal and Oliver were walking over, identical charming grins on their faces as Hal sat next to Dinah and Oliver sat next to Dinah.

”Dinah!” Hal said, the grin never fading. “Can we talk?” 

Oliver smiled conspiratorially at Barry. “Barry, let’s talk.”

||||||||||

“So, how are you?” “I’m good,” Dinah replied. “Which i would think you already know, as we were talking, what, ten minutes ago?” “A lot can change in ten minutes,” Hal said, waggling his eyebrows. She smiled a little. 

“Speaking of things changing,” Hal continued, after ordering himself a drink. “How’re you feeling about Oliver?” Dinah held back a laugh, knowing immediately what he was trying to do. “Ollie’s nice,” she said, playing along but refusing to help Hal with his attempts at being a wingman. “Oh, c’mon, Dinah,” Hal was smirking now, though he was scrambling to get a good answer, “anything else?”

Dinah paused for a moment. “He _is_ rather pretty, I guess. But that’s about it.” 

God, making things hard for Hal was fun. 

Easier than telling the truth about how she felt, too.

||||||||||

Oliver took a sip from his drink, before getting straight-not that there was anything straight about the couple he was trying to get together-to business. “Well, Barry,” he said, “do you like Hal?” Barry almost choked on his drink, took a moment to pull himself together, and then answered the question. “Of course I do, we’re friends.”

Resisiting the urge to roll his eyes, Oliver said, “Not that way. Like, like-like.” Barry smiled incredulously. “Did you just use the phrase ‘like-like?’” “Oh, shut up.” “Never.”

”Seriously, Barry. Do you like him?”

”No more than Dinah likes you.”

Oliver’s face fell then, and Barry almost laughed. Oh, if only he knew...

||||||||||

Post-failed interrogation, Barry and Dinah ordered another round of drinks. “That was...mildly amusing,” Dinah said, glancing over her shoulder at Hal and Oliver, who were huddled at another table, comparing notes. “Mhm,” Barry replied. “Let’s tell them.”

The two got up and walked over to their boys, both smiling a little.

”Ollie, want to go on a date?” That was Dinah, and Oliver’s eyes widened. “Uh, yes. Definitely. Yeah.”

”Hal,” Barry said, “do you want to go on a date with me?” Hal knocked back his drink, trying to seem casual and not-at-all-internally-screaming. “Yes, please.”

 

 

 

**THE END. (FOR NOW)**


End file.
